[unreadable] [unreadable] This is an application to help support the holding of a unique course in vascular biology. Vasculata 2008 is the fifth session of a course that was started in 2004 in the University of Washington. This is, to our knowledge, the only introductory course in the basic science of vascular biology and is designed to serve the interests of advanced undergraduates, graduate students and beginning postdoctoral fellows. In order to promote careers in vascular biology, Vasculata uses a "rotating venue" model; each year it is held at a different campus chosen for in-depth expertise in Vascular Biology as well as specialized talent in specific areas. The curriculum includes basic concepts of vascular biology, e.g. the development of lineage of vessel wall cells, and a specialized aspect dependent on the individual campus. Faculty includes local vascular biologists as well as invited speakers from other campuses involved in the rotation. Sites are chosen by the North American Vascular Biology organization (NAVBO) which also provides publicity. Vasculata 2008 will run through four consecutive days during the summer at the University of Washington. We will offer a specialized expertise in stem cells and vascular immunology. The grant will help support costs of travel and miscellaneous expenses for out of state lecturers, scholarships for out of state attendees and supplies/incidental expenses. Vasculata 2008 is a short introductory course that encourages interest in the field of vascular biology. Through lectures spanning four days in the summer, students from the University of Washington and from outside the state of Washington will be given a deeper understanding of this relatively young field of vascular biology - that studies the underlying factors in heart and vascular diseases. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]